


A Few Loose Screws

by belivaird_st



Category: Mrs. America (2020)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:02:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25944790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Betty & Phyllis meet each other again.
Relationships: Betty Friedan/Phyllis Schlafly
Kudos: 4





	A Few Loose Screws

“...I’m not always a stick in the mud!”

Phyllis Schlafly chuckled and pinched the skinny neck of her martini glass while the young, dark haired gentleman brought a fist over his mouth to keep himself from yawning. He grew bored listening to the blonde beehive talk mostly about herself and her beliefs and the Vietnam War and quotes from the Bible. The moment he pulled his wallet out from his suit jacket pocket to pay up his club soda, Phyllis gripped his forearm and gave it a firm squeeze.

“Is it time to go already?”

“Um, yeah,” he pulled back from her. “I got to go pick up my wife from her driver’s ed class now... Nice meeting you...”

“You too, Bobby.”

“It’s Benny.”

She grew embarrassed over the slip up. She forced a painful smile above her drink once the handsome stranger left the bar. Phyllis looked rather stumped inside the sports club not sure what to do next. 

“Scaring people away is what you do best!”

Phyllis turned over to see Betty standing in front of her with a pocketbook hanging over one shoulder. Ms. Friedan smirked, that clever, smart-ass kind, and helped herself sit down with her purse slapping hard on the table.

“Hello, Betty,” Phyllis greeted her wearily.

The grayish-black haired woman gestured for the bartender to come over with a waving of her fingers. She ordered a sunrise bloody screwdriver that got Phyllis to wrinkle her nose.

“Where’s your pride & joy hubby at?”

“Flew to a conference call in Richmond,” Phyllis explained. She pulled away as soon as Betty took the martini and gave it a whiff before drinking it.

“Gah! This tastes like a bottle of carpet cleaner!” she spat out, putting the martini back. 

“I should really be on my way...” Phyllis trailed off, squirming to rise up from the madness.

“Hold your horses, Queen Almighty. Relax!” Betty commanded.

Phyllis mutely sat back down. The bartender came back with Betty’s drink and napkin. 

“You need to lighten up, Schlafly.”

_“Excuse me?”_

“You heard me. Stop wearing your pantyhose so goddamn tight and cuss a little! Pull out that obnoxious hairdo for once!”

Phyllis narrowed her eyes while Betty chugged her drink like a human wooly mammoth. Betty sighed with satisfaction and picked the top left corner of her teeth with her index nail.


End file.
